halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Savannah
|length= |width= |height= |engine= *Main drives (2) *Auxiliary drives (2) *Tertiary drives (4) |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput = |power = Deuterium fusion reactors (2) |shield gen = |hull = Titanium-A Battleplate |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles (3) *2x 50mm point defense gun (12) *Archer Missile pods (30) 30 missiles/pod |complement = |crew = |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |role = |commission = |firstsight = 2552 |destroyed = August 14, 2552 |retired = |lastsight = |battles = Fall of Reach |affiliation = UNSC Navy |fleet = Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet |captains = Kristof Jen }} The UNSC ''SavannahParis class Heavy Frigate(hull classification symbol '''FFG-371'Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 162), led by Captain Kristof Jen, was a Paris-class heavy frigate in service with the UNSC Navy during the Human-Covenant war.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92Bbw-KHajs&feature=player_embedded#at=47 YouTube - The Battle Begins - Halo: Reach campaign trailer] The Savannah participated in the Fall of Reach in Fall 2552, where it was present for the defense of Anchor Nine during Operation: UPPERCUT, later being escorted by a Pelican and multiple Sabre fighters to capture a Covenant corvette. The Savannah was destroyed during this engagement, due to not being able to fire upon the Corvette directly.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfYZgMbXPFI YouTube - E3 2010 Campaign Walkthrough] Service history During the Fall of Reach, the Savannah's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine was removed and converted into a makeshift "slipspace bomb" to destroy a called the Long Night of Solace. To approach the supercarrier undetected, the bomb would be installed on the Covenant corvette, Ardent Prayer, on a refueling track for the larger warship. The Savannah, still combat effective, engaged the corvette with the assistance of a squadron of Sabre fighters and Pelicans, led by SPARTAN-B312 . Savannah then proceeded to jam the corvette's radio communications and exchanged shots with the larger Covenant warship while the squadron of Sabres destroyed the corvette's escorting Seraph fighters and crippled its engines, in preparation for boarding action. When SPARTAN-B312, Jorge-052 and Marines boarded the corvette and neutralized its crew, the Savannah remained on station, continuing to engage the vessel. However, the Frigate was outgunned by the Covenant warship, which could fire heavy plasma bolts. The Savannah could not respond, as use of its MAC gun or Archer Missiles would render the Corvette useless for Operation: UPPER CUT. As a result, a volley of plasma torpedoes destroyed the unprotected Frigate. Savannah's sacrifice enabled Noble Team's completion of Operation: UPPER CUT and the Ardent Prayer and the Long Night of Solace were destroyed. Trivia *The Savannah does not appear to have a hull classification symbol painted on its hull, unlike most UNSC warships. *The Savannah's docking ports are directly underneath the bridge on both sides of the frigate. However, during Anchor 9's defense, Anchor 9's docking port is seen connecting to the front side of the frigate, where no docking ports are present. *Despite the fact that plasma torpedos can easily destroy UNSC Frigates, (in about 1 to 2 shots) '' The Savannah'' is not destroyed until the player enters the plasma torpedo control room (having sustained many shots with no shielding). This is for gameplay/story reasons. *It is impossible to save the Savannah ''as it's destruction is scripted and because it is impossible to destroy or disable the plasma cannons, unless somehow though a glitch. Gallery File:UNSC Savannah over Reach.jpg|The UNSC Frigate ''Savannah in space. File:Reach-UNSC Savannah.png|The Savannah, escorted by Sabre fighters over Reach. File:HaloReach - SavannahDocked.jpg|The Savannah docked on Anchor 9. File:UNSC_Savannah.jpg|The UNSC Savannah firing at the Ardent Prayer. File:Savannah attacked.jpg|Plasma torpedoes striking the Savannah. File:HaloReach - SavannahDestroyed.jpg|The Savannah destroyed by Ardent Prayer's plasma torpedoes. Reach 3023638 Full.jpg|''Savannah'' and Anchor 9. reach_3023461_Full.jpg|''Savannah'' docking on Anchor 9. reach_10440623_Medium.jpg|Sabre's escort the Savannah during Operation: UPPER CUT. 5094204152_ddd8234ae0.jpg|''Savannah'' firing on the Ardent Prayer. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Savannah Category:UNSC Category:Halo: Reach Category:UNSC Frigate